My Journey Through Hoenn
by K.Grace75
Summary: 17 year old Heidi Heart was sucked into her Pokemon RubySapphire game only this game is a lot different. She meets seventeen year old May and seventeen year old Brendan. What happens to her on her Journey Through Hoenn? Hoennshipping, Heidi x Steven!
1. How Come?

**My Journey through Hoenn: A Legend**

**_Summary: Seventeen year old Heidi Heart was she was sucked into her Pokemon only this one is a bit different game! She meets seventeen year old May and seventeen year old Brendan who where actually in the game traveling. Heidi travels with them after some persuading from May and Brendan to let her come alnog. Join Heidi as she meets new friends, enemies, and falls in love. Hoennshipping and Heidi x Steven Stone. _**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Chapter 1: How come…?**

Heidi, a lonely young teenager with bright green eyes and red hair, was in her room crying her eyes out as that horrible memory played over and over again.

_Flashback!_

_  
School was just getting out for the day when someone called out to Heidi.  
_

"_Hey Haedi!" A snobby rich girl called._

"_It's Heidi, Lila." Heidi said a bit irritated._

"_Yeah, whatever. So anyways, do you want to go shopping with us after school?"_

"_Why are you asking me?" Heidi said suspiciously._

"_I know some of the girls have been really nasty to you so we have decided to make it up to you!" Lila said cheerfully._

"_Um, ok, I guess." Heidi said smiling._

……………

_Later that day…_

_Heidi's Room…_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Heidi's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID._

_Lila Quenn_

_It read._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi, Heidi, it's Lila. I wanted to tell you where you are to meet us."_

"_Ok."_

"_Remember the fountain at the park we used to play at when we were the best of friends?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well meet us there in about ten minutes, ok?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Ok. Bye-Bye!"_

"_Bye."_

_Click!_

……………

_Ten Minutes Later…_

_The Park Fountain…_

"_Hi, Heidi!"_

"_Uh, hey, Lila."_

_Heidi walked up to the girls. The fountain was right behind her. Suddenly Lila had an evil look on her face and pushed her into the large water fountain. When she resurfaced from it the girls laughed at her. Then one of the girls shoved a mirror in her face. Heidi's hair was a mess and she was all wet. She got out of the fountain and ran to her house._

"_YOU'RE AN EMBARESSMENT TO NAURE!!!" They called after her._

_Once she was there she ran to her room and flounced on her bed still crying. Luckily her parents weren't home._

_End Flashback!_

Heidi was still crying. Then she said:

"I wi-wish I-I could l-live s-somewhere I could be that no one would m-make fun of me. A place where I can find friends…true friends. Where I can have fun and adventure, without anyone telling me that I'm an embarrassment to nature. Some where I can call…home…"

Little did Heidi know was that her Game Boy Advance SP, in which a game was not in it, began to glow a sparkly white color. This light filled her whole room for a few seconds, and then went back to normal. Heidi was gone, and a shiny new green game was inside the GBA SP, and outside rain began to pour…

**I know short but it will get better! Trust me! **


	2. I'm in Hoenn? First Pokemon!

**I know I'm more of a contestshipper but I decided to try this one, but just this once…maybe… Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: I'm In Hoenn??!! And First Pokemon!**

Heidi woke up on a bed from her unconsciousness. Her vision blurred. Then it turned back to normal. What she was wearing shocked her. She was wearing a sleeveless green and blue sweatshirt and a pair of navy blue shorts and a longer green skirt that went to her knees with slits that went all the way up to the bottom of her shorts on top, white socks, and blue tennis shoes.She heard two people talking, more like arguing. She looked up; her vision blurred a bit again then turned back to normal. She saw a girl wear a red and navy blue tee-shirt and navy blue shorts and a white mini skirt on top of her shorts. She had brown hair and blue eyes and a red, with a white Pokeball design bandanna, on her head. She was shouting at a boy with white hair, brown eyes. He wore a black bandana with a red Pokeball mark on the rim, a yellow collared, red and black shirt, black and yellow pants and also a pair of sneakers. He was shouting at the girl. Heidi tried to sit up but yelped as she slipped and hit her head which was already throbbing. The two stopped their fighting and looked over to see Heidi rubbing the back of her head. They rushed over.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked

"Hmm? Uh, I don't know. What happened to me?" Heidi asked.

"You were falling from the sky while we were training with my Skarmory and May's Swellow, she was on her Swellow when she saw you fall. And well I was on my Skarmory and caught you." said the boy.

"Wait, you caught me on your Skarmory? Then…where am I?" Heidi asked shocked.

"You're in Little Root Town, and in Professor Birch's house, why?" The girl asked.

"Uh, no, reason." Heidi quickly lied. "How long was I out?"

'This is so strange how could I be in Little Root Town!?' Heidi thought.

"Yesterday, when we found you, which was about 9:00 in the morning, all though of the night, and all of this morning." The boy said.

"So what time is it now?"

"Around noon. Why do you ask?"

"That would explain why I am hungry." Heidi muttered.

"What was that?" The girl said.

"Oh nothing. I just said that I was a little hungry."

"Oh, ok. Brendan will get you something…" The girl said but ended up getting cut of by Brendan.

"What?! How come I have to do that, May?" said Brendan.

"Because I said so!" May said getting an angry look on her face.

Brendan said nothing and just glared at her. Then he walked out of the room.

"Your name was May right?" Heidi asked.

"Yeah that's right."

"Do you like that boy, Brendan?"

"WHAT!!??" May screeched so loudly that Brendan poked his head around the corner.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yes every thing is fine." Heidi said.

"Ok…" Brendan said going back into the other room.

"So, do you, or do you not?" Heidi asked

"Yes… I do. But I don't think he likes me back."

"Have you tried asking him?"

"No… I want too but-" May was cut off by Brendan coming into the room.

May looked down disappointed. Brendan looked at May with concern.

"May, you ok?" Brendan asked concerned.

May looked at Heidi. Heidi gave her a smile that said: 'Go on! Tell him, before I have to!'

May smiled at Heidi and said to Brendan:

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh sure." Brendan said following May out of the room.

Heidi could hear them talking but she couldn't make out a thing. Then she heard May scream with excitement.

Heidi sat on the edge of the bed. Then she stood up slowly. Seeing that she didn't faint or fall she started walking slowly, then at her normal pace. She went into the other room where she heard May's scream and found May and Brendan kissing.

"Awww…" Heidi whispered and then whispered again, "I hope to find my true love one day."

May pulled away and seeing Heidi she squealed and ran to Heidi and almost squeezed the life out of her.

"Uh, May, I think you should let her go now." Brendan said looking at Heidi and then back at May.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, um, uh." May suddenly burst out laughing. "I'm sorry we don't know your name!"

"Oh! Sorry! It's Heidi Heart."

"I like that name." said May then adding: "It's a very strong name."

"Thanks!" Heidi said then she looked down to the floor.

"What's wrong, Heidi?" Brendan asked.

"Nothing." Heidi said sadly.

"You can tell us." May said

"Well…" Heidi said unsure. "I'm not sure this is the right time to tell you guys…"

They looked at her with worried looks on their faces but then nodded, smiling, knowing that she would tell them when the right time came.

"So do you have a pokemon, Heidi?" Brendan asked.

"No… I don't…" She said sadly.

"Well then let's go get you one!" May said grabbing her arm and dragging her to Professor Birch's Lab, Brendan following close behind.

……………

"Hey Professor?!" May called once they were all in the lab.

"Yes? I'm back here!" The Professor said.

May pulled Heidi by the arm and went to the back room where the Professor was.

"May and Brendan my son! How are you two?" Birch asked.

"We're doing very good." May said then added: "We even meet a new friend."

"Whom, I saved her life." Brendan said.

"Saved her life?! How did that happen?!" Prof. Birch asked worried for Heidi's sake.

"We don't know. She just fell out of the sky when we were training. My Skarmory and I caught her in mid air." Brendan said looking at Heidi.

"Are you ok, young lady?" The professor asked worriedly.

"Yes I think so…" She said thinking about the fall. Then she snapped out of it said suddenly said: "Oh I'm sorry! I forgot to mention my name." She said holding out her hand. "I'm Heidi Heart."

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss Heart." The Prof. said shaking her hand.

"Please just call me Heidi." Heidi said bowing her head.

"Ok, Heidi, what brings you here?" The Prof. asked. "Are you here for a pokemon?"

"Yes sir." Heidi said smiling.

"First time being a trainer?" Birch asked gesturing them to follow him.

"Yes sir."

"Alright here are your choices," Birch said showing Heidi three pokeballs. Each one had one of the three element symbols of Fire, Water and Grass. Heidi then thought:

'Hmm… In my old games, ruby and sapphire, Torchic was always the best pick for me, so…'

"I choose Torchic, Professor!" Heidi said proudly.

"Ok!" Birch said.

"Well go on and meet your new pokemon." May urged.

"Ok. Torchic I choose you!" Heidi said throwing the pokeball in the air.

The pokeball popped open and a bright flash of white came out of the it on the light disappeared on the floor to reveal Torchic, a small, orange bird with black eyes, yellow feathers on her wings and gray claws.

"Tor-tor-chic-tor," The small Chick like Pokemon chirped.

Heidi looked at the Pokemon knowing it was real and in front of her. She knelt down to it and made direct eye contact with it.

"Tor-chic!" She chirped again and jumped into Heidi's arms.

"Oh, Torchic!" Heidi said, hugging her pokemon tears coming down in streams. "I'm never going to forget this moment, ever!"

May, Brendan. and the Professor watched the two bond.

May sighed remembering when she got her first pokemon. She was scared at first but then became more used to pokemon and then came to love them.

……………

"So Heidi, will you come with us on our journey?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah! It will be fun!" May said.

"Really? Y-you want me to come with you guys?" Heidi asked. Then she looked down crying softly.

"Hey, are you alright?" Brendan asked

"Did we say something to upset you?" May also asked.

"No." Heidi said looking down at the ground. "Back where I came from no one liked me and I didn't even have one friend. People would backstab me after they would pretend to be my friend. But now that I am in Hoenn, I won't have to worry about reputations or rumors. They can know me by my true self."

"Ya know? When we saw you holding your Torchic in your arms, we knew you were a kind yet sensitive person." Brendan said.

"And guess what?" May said.

"What?" Heidi said looking up.

"You'll be a great trainer!" May and Brendan said in unison.

"Thank you guys so much!" Heidi cried hugging both trainers.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Brendan asked. "Oh and here."

"What's this?" Heidi asked.

"It's a traveling bag. We bought it for you because we saw you didn't have one." May answered.

"Thanks!" Heidi said smiling.

So the three set out on their journey in…Hoenn…together.

**Hope you liked chapter 2! Chapter 3 is typed but will not be posted until I get more reviews!**


End file.
